A new way
by XnightXcatX
Summary: Wally and Dick are having a frustrating problem that Roy can indirectly help them with.


**A new way**

**Wally and Dick are having a frustrating problem that Roy can indirectly help them with.**

"Wally… Stop!" Dick whispered as his lover nipped at his neck.

"You know… Mhh ... What will happen if ba-"Dick was cut off by the warm lips of his lover; the kiss was desperate, their lips crashing against each other with such need and hunger. It has been at least two weeks since the speedster was even able to touch his little bird and it was killing him.

Wally pulled back, a smirk sneaking its way across his face as a whine of protest came from Dick. "I know. Remember the last time he caught us doing something less than innocent." Dick smiled at the memory; he had to beg Batman not to send Wally to Antarctica for a 'cooling off period.'

"I remember I had to beg him not to send you away," Dick crawled over to him and sat sideways on his lap leaning against the car door.

Wally tried to lean Dick down but due to the limited space he didn't even have enough room to hold Dick in his arms, Wally groaned as he fidgeted even more.

"We need to find a new place to do this!" Wally whined leaning his forehead on Dick's.

"I know that, but it's so hard since Batman found out about us! He has cameras everywhere, including the Batcave, my room, and Mt. Justice! And those are the only places I know of." Dick let out a sigh.

"At least no one can accuse bats of not being attentive, but really Dick I don't think these little breaks in my uncles car are very safe or comfortable for either of us." Wally wrapped his arms loosely around the younger man's waist.

"Yeah and speaking of that, we better get going before the cops start coming around this part of town in about," he turned around to see the radio clocks time, "five minutes."

Dick dismounted off of Wally and crawled up to the passenger side of the car.

Wally sighed and slowly got out of the car and climbed into the driver's side next to Dick. Through the whole car ride, Wally hardly said anything until he dropped Dick off and promised him that he would find a way for them to be alone. Dick could not help but smile.

Wally then went home trying to think of a place for him and his little bird. He crossed out any of his team members homes, most of them either lived with family or at Mt. Justice but just as he was falling asleep a memory from earlier that week crawled into his mind. 'THAT'S IT!" he jumped up from bed to snatch his phone off of his desk to call Dick.

He walked in circles until the ringing in his ear turned into a mumbled 'Hello.'

"Dick! I know a place. Remember when Roy gave the keys to his apartment to Kaldur?!"

"Wally, what are you talking about?" Dick sighed into the phone, his voice laced with irritation at his lover's amazing timing.

"Remember a few weeks ago Roy came to Mt. Justice to drop off his keys to his apartment! He did not want to take them because he was afraid of losing them during the long mission he was about to go on? Remember?" Wally lowered his voice so he did not wake up anyone in the house.

"Yeah, there in the kitchen…" Dick yawned, the tension in his voice melting into exhaustion.

"Well, think about it. Bats would never think to bug Roy's apartment since he usually doesn't leave his place for more than a few days and he is so weird about his apartment!" Dick began to laugh.

"Uhh, Dick? Why are you laughing?" Wally sat back on the bed his adrenaline rush now gone and his exhaustion beginning to take over again.

"I'm not laughing at the plan, it's great. We can get the keys tomorrow and Batman will be out on a mission the entire weekend but I was laughing at the fact you can solve our sex problem better than your Math homework"

Wally began to pout even though Dick could not see it "Yeah, yeah Boy Wonder. I will see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok Wally, I love you." Dick smiled as he tried to sooth his lover's injured pride.

"Love you too, Dick" then there was the soft click of the phone shutting off.

"Over here! I fou-"Wally was cut off by a hand to the mouth from Dick. After they arrived to Mt. Justice the two began to search everywhere for Roy's keys.

Wally was able to track them down under the sink.

"Dick, look what I found!" Wally mumbled against Dick's hand, dangling the keys in front of Dick's face.

"Shut it Kid Mouth, we can't be too loud!" Dicks whispered. Wally leaned over to Dick's ear, "Maybe not now but later I'm going to make you scream."

Wally smirked at the slight blush on his lover's cheeks.

"We will meet outside in five?" Dick asked already knowing the answer.

Wally could not help but smile from ear to ear as Dick got up from the floor and helped Wally up as well.

"Of course! You take your bike and I will meet you there." Wally kissed him on top of his head and ran out of the room before Dick could even open his eyes.

Wally's little bird ran to the garage trying to catch up with his lover who was already Zeta-beamed out of Mt. Justice and into the city.

Dick ran to the closet to strip out of his cape and mask, he then ran onto the platform and quickly punched in the coordinates, he felt the beam envelope him as his eyes closed until the warmth on his skin faded.

Dick ran to the garage entrance and took an extra bike, he revved the engine loving the way it purred under his body before taking off into the streets.

In little to no time he ended up in the parking lot of Roy's apartment complex, with Wally smirking on the second floor window with his regular clothes on.

Dick climbed the steps to the second floor and found Wally staring at him, Dick walked closer, a sudden wave of self-consciousness as he opened the door but before the younger man could take a step inside he was scooped up bridal style.

Dick looked up about to yell that he could walk on his own until he saw Wally's green eyes, those beautiful green eyes could easily put a spell on him.

Wally walked into the apartment and locked the door; he walked Dick into the bedroom and gently sat him down on the bed.

Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and kissed him slowly, while Wally's arms wrapped around the lower half of Dick.

Dick pressed his body close to Wally, he needed this.

Dick's impatience was beginning to show he pulled back and pulled Wally onto the bed with him.

Wally was stunned to see his little bird like this, it was usually Wally who instigated the sex and during it Dick was always so shy and modest but now that it's been so long Dick is craving it.

Dick held the kiss, arching his back; he ached to feel the contact of his lover.

Wally reached down trailing his fingers lightly around the curved abs of the boy underneath him, Dick moaned lightly into the kiss.

Wally pulled back and trailed light kisses down Dick's neck, while he tried to control his voice by biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Now, now Dick, you don't have to do that." The speedster cupped Dicks check and licked the small cut before sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Dick pulled off Wally's button down shirt while Wally did the same with Dicks t-shirt.

"Wally..." Dick whispered before Wally began to trail butterfly kisses down his neck.

Little did the lustful teens know that they were getting a 'special' surprise.

As Wally proceeded to once again de-flower Dick a certain exhausted archer was slowly trudging up the stairs of his apartment complex with a spare key.

"How the hell did they manage to lose my keys?" Roy ran a hand through his hair. It's been almost three weeks since he was able to return home.

He was exhausted and wanted a shower as quickly as possible so he could sleep for a week.

Roy opened the door quietly but as soon as he crossed the threshold he stopped in his tracks as the lewd sounds the boys were making found their way into his ears.

Roy pulled out his extra bow and a handful of arrows from the hall closet leading to the bedroom.

He slowly made his way to the door before turning the corner and coming face to face with his two naked friends.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled out as the two grabbed for blankets or clothes to cover themselves.

"Roy! What the hell are you doing home so early, you just left?" Wally asked.

"They let me go early, but the real question is why the hell are you two fucking in my apartment?" Roy yelled his voice trembling with anger. "Actually before you talk put some clothes on then come to the living room, I need coffee."

Roy left the boys to dress. Dick took the longest to dress, he was too embarrassed to leave the security of the sheets while Wally was upset at himself for not getting the smaller details in place like the date he was coming back.

As they came out, Dick could not bring himself to look Roy in the eyes but Wally was the exact opposite, he was wired up and angry.

"So mind explaining what the two of you were thinking?" Roy asked as he sat down with a large cup of coffee in hand.

Wally sighed and explained his whole thought process. Roy just listened not exactly knowing what to think of this mess.

"OK, so let me get this straight you two were horny and decided to use my apartment for this?" Roy asked with a straight face.

"Well, yeah basically." Wally answered.

Roy stayed quiet for a few seconds before a small smile cracked his pokerface. He began hysterically laughing.

"You think this ok?" Dick whispered to Wally.

"Nope" was all Wally said until slowly Roy came out of his little fit but a few giggles spilled here and there.

"I don't know if it's the exhaustion or what but this is just… just hysterical." He took a breath to steady himself. "I won't tell anyone about this but please leave… I'm exhausted and have not slept in awhile. So, we will never speak of this again and you will never do this again, deal?"

"|Gotcha, Dude" Wally said as he got up, soon followed by Dick.

"Ok" was all Dick could murmur back to the archer as he passed by.

Roy grabbed Dicks shoulders and said "It's ok dude, don't worry about it, ok?" Roy squeezed the younger man's shoulder before letting it return to his side.

"Ok Roy, I will see you later" He offered a small smile as Wally waited for him outside the door.

Dick closed the door and walked over to Wally who was waiting by the window.

"Wally…" Dick said, irritation radiation in his voice.

"Well, I guess it's back to the car?" He smiled as he swung his arm around the younger man's neck who elbowed him in the ribs…hard.

"AHH! That hurt!" Wally whined rubbing his side.

"Good. Serves you right and hell, no we are not going back to the car." Dick smiled back at his lover as they walked back down to the garage.

Happy birthday to you! this is for a friend's birthday =) I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
